OPERATION: Save the Halfa!
by Strix Moonwing
Summary: After a visit with the P.E.GProtection of Endangered Ghosts Skulker finds out that Danny is consistered endangered and he's not allowed to hunt him! In order to hunt Danny, Skulker must save him from extinction...even if Danny doesn't want it!XD Prepare t
1. PEGWhat?

**OPERATION: Save the Halfa!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi! Strix Moonwing here and for the first time ever I'm making a story not about Teen Titans!(gasps are heard from the readers) What! I made my first 12 stories about them! I want to try something new for once! Don't worry TT fans! I'm still going to write about the Teen Titans! This is just something that I thought of doing while watching "Life Lessons" on Danny Phantom!**

**StarfireK: Hi guys! Strixy's partner in crime is here too! And we've brought some friends! (portal opens and Danny, Tucker, and Sam fall out)**

**Danny: Uh! Where are we?**

**Strix: (fangirl scream) DANNY! (jumps into Danny's arms)**

**StarK: I thought you were in love with Beast Boy! Danny's mine! (jumps into Danny's other arm.)**

**Sam: HEY! GET OFF HIM! (jumps on top of Strix, StarK, and Danny)**

**Danny:(struggling to hold up all three teenage girls) Tucker…a little…ow…help would be nice!**

**Tucker: (is video taping everything) Sorry…can't…might break camera! Ah man this is going on the internet!**

**Danny: What did you say! AAAUURRRGGGHHHH! (Finally collapses from the weight and all the girls and Danny fall to floor, Danny at the bottom.) Ow….**

**Strix: (scrambles to feet) Heehee…sorry Danny. Anyway…StarK do the disclaimer!**

**StarK: Strix Moonwing does not own Danny Phantom…only Butch Hartman does, but if she did Danny and Sam would be lovebirds and Tucker would….just be Tucker.**

**Danny/Sam: WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!**

**Strix/StarK/Tucker: Rightttttttttt….**

**Chapter 1: P.E.G…What?**

If there were any normal days at Amity Park then today would be one…but nobody really cares about normal days so we're just going to skip the normal Amity Park and go straight into the abnormal Ghost Zone! (Camera makes zooming gesture and the scene goes to the Ghost Zone where the sky is green and there are freaky ghost things flying around. Yes…much better.

**World: Ghost Zone**

**Location: Skulker's Island thingy**

**Reason: To annoy heck out of him.**

Skulker smirked as he grabbed the last of his guns and attached them to his arm armor. After months of planning and doing extreme studying, he now had everything he needed to finally capture Danny Phantom. He now knew the secret to capturing that annoying Halfa! (Skulker: Really! What is it? Strix: Like I would tell you!)

"Finally! I have the secret to capturing Danny Phantom! I will finally have that pelt at my bedside!(Strix: That's still gross. Skulker: Nobody asked you!) There is nothing you can do to stop me know Danny Phantom! Muewaahahahahh!" laughed Skulker to himself.

"**_Beeepppppp! Beeeepppppp!"_** Rang to the doorbell.

****Skulker raised an eyebrow questionably. "Strange…when did I get a doorbell? And when did I get visitors! How dare these visitors ruin my moment of evil laughter!" Skulker growled as he ran to the door. He slammed it open and roared, "HOW DARE YOU TREPASS ON MY ISLAND! YOU WILL BE CAPTURED AND STUFFED AS PUNISHMENT! I…" He suddenly stopped as he saw who the visitors were. They were a bunch of hippy like ghost. He blinked, confused that a bunch of hippies would visit him. "Er…hello?"

A hippy with long green hair and glasses made a peace sign at Skulker and smiled. "Hello my fellow, ghostly brother. Are you like the one that they like call Skulker, like?"

Skulker glared at him and growled, "Who wants to know? Are you guys like hippies that died on too much pot or something?"

The hippy that spoke to him smiled and the other behind him made a peace sign and smiled brightly. "Close dude, but we are the members of noble P.E.G! Groovy isn't it? By the way…my name is Green Spirit."

"Green Spirit? P.E.G? Do you guys by any chance hang out with Youngblood? Annoying, bratty, pirate-like…a real pain in the…" began Skulker but was interrupted by Green Spirit.

"Oh no! You got us all wrong dude! You see P.E.G isn't like peg leg…it stands for this." Green Spirit and two other hippy ghosts spread apart and each formed a letter.

"P!" Shouted all of them. "Stands for Protection!" cried the ghost shaped like a P.

"E!" Shouted them again. "Stands for Endangered!" shouted the ghost shaped like an E.

"And G!" shouted all of them. "Stands for Ghost!" Shouted Green Spirit, who was shaped like a G.

"P! E! G! What's that spell!" shouted Green Spirit.

"Protection of Endangered Ghost! P.E.G! Groovy!" shouted all of the hippies, each doing a special stunt thing.

Skulker, who had been standing shocked throughout all these, finally found his voice after seeing that rather disturbing scene. "Okayyyyyyy…I still stand by my pot theory. Look, what does this have to do with me?" He asked.

Green Spirit smiled even wider, each disturbed Skulker even more, and said, "Well I glad you've asked! You see…there's some talk going around in the ghost zone saying that you want to destroy this Halfa." He showed Skulker a picture of Danny in ghost form.

Skulker stared at it and smirked, "Why yes. You see…I am Skulker, the Greatest Hunter in the Universe! Collector of all things rare and unique, and that, (points to Danny) is going to be my greatest prize yet."

Green Spirit and his gang frowned. "You mean you really want to hunt and _kill_ this majestic creature?"

Skulker frowned and glared at them. "Well _duh_! What else would I do with him? I dream of the day I can have his pelt next to my bed stand. In fact, I was about to go hunt and destroy him right before you came to visit. Now if that's all you what I'll be going now." Said Skulker as he started to go out the door, but, to his surprise, Green Spirit and his friend were blocking it. "What are you doing!" Shouted Skulker.

Green Spirit blocked Skulker's way and said, "Sorry dude, but I can't allow you to leave this room."

Skulker's flaming hair went up with rage. "What! This is my island! You can't tell me what to do! Move out of the way or I'll blast you to kingdom come!"

Green Spirit still didn't move. "I still can't let you leave."

"WHY NOT!" demanded Skulker raising a fist at Green Spirit.

"Because dude, I can't allow you to hurt that _Danny Phantom_ as you call him." Said Green Spirit.

"What? Why? You don't even know him?" shouted Skulker.

Green Spirit raised his finger and said, "But I do know that he is a Halfa."

"So! All the more reason to hunt him!"

Green Spirit glared. "You mean all the reason _not_ to hunt him. You see, my nature blinded friend, we, the people of P.E.G., protect endangered ghost…and if my records are correct, there are only three known Halfas alive in this century."

Skulker blinked and stood shocked for a second. Then he slapped a hand across his face and growled. "You have GOT to kidding me!"

Green Spirit patted Skulker and said, "Sorry dude, I wouldn't kid about anything as serious as this. I'm only glad that we got here in time to stop you before you made a terrible mistake."

Skulker grabbed Green Spirit by the cuff of his shirt and growled, "The only mistake I made was not destroying you when I got the chance! What are you and your crack pot friends going to do if I don't listen to you and go off to destroy your precious Halfa? Bore me death with your speeches about nature and all that junk!"

Suddenly Green Spirit started to glow a green color and his eyes grew red and sinister. His friends slowly backed away. "Uh…dude, you shouldn't have done that."

Green Spirit started to grow long green fur and his fingernails and teeth grew long and sharp. By the time he stopped glowing, he resembled a cross between a giant bear and a rabid wolverine. He growled at Skulker, who gulped and let out a nervously smile while slowly backing away from the mutated Green Spirit.

"Heehee… you didn't really believe all that stuff I said about destroying that lovely Halfa known as Daniel Fenton. I love Halfas…especially that majestic Daniel!" stammered Skulker as Green Spirit towered over him. He let out a growl and raised a giant paw to swipe at Skulker. "Uhh..uh..uh...is there anything I can do to help save the Halfa?" Green Spirit let his paw fall toward Skulker, who closed his eyes in fear and shouted, "ANYTHING?"

"Why yes of course!" shouted a voice.

Skulker fearfully opened his eyes and, to his amazement, he saw Green Spirit in his normal form, smiling cheerfully. "We love it when people help out on the cause!"

Skulker narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Okay what do I have to do?"

Green Spirit smiled even brighter and held up a video. "To help a Halfa you must first learn about the Halfa….HIT THE LIGHTS!"

**Strix: WOOHOO! Done with the first chapter!**

**Danny: Please tell me you are going to let us leave soon.**

**Strix: Of course!**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Strix: At the end of the story!**

**Everyone: groans**

**StarK: Okay Danny do your thing!**

**Danny: (holds up index card) sighs Please review….bla..bla…it will make Strix happy**….**bla…bla…there!**

Strix: Wow, very enthusiastic aren't you Danny?

**Danny: Hey you're not stuck in this stupid fanfiction.**

**Everyone: True! **


	2. The Halfa and You!

**OPERATION: Save the Halfa!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix: Hi guys! Back with the second chapter of Save the Halfa! I'm also back with my co hosts!(points at StarK and the Danny crew, who are tied up to chairs)**

**Sam: Hey! Let us out of here you owl obsessed freak!**

**Strix: Hey I wouldn't be making fun of owls if I were you!**

**Sam:Why?**

**StarK: (points thumb at Danny) Because your boyfriend here was originally going to have a pet owl named...shudders...Spooky. (everyone but Danny laughs while Danny sinks into his chair in embarassment)**

**Tucker: Hahahahhahh! Spooky? What Butch thinking?**

**Sam: Tell us more!**

**Danny: NO!**

**StarK: Strix does not own Danny Phantom, if she did she would make Danny have a little white owl named Spooky like Butch Hartman was going to do.**

**Danny: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Strix: Hey, it was Butch's idea!**

**Warning: This entire chapter is a video on Halfas.**

**Chapter 2: The Halfa and You!**

"_Hello! And Thank you for choosing to watch this wonderful video in order to expand your knowledge on the majestic, mysterious creature known as…the Halfa!"_

The scene shows a giant picture of Danny Phantom flying through the skies and at the top, in giant, bold letters, says, "**The Halfa!**"

_"But what is a Halfa anyway?"_

Shows ghost kid that always watches TV from Prisoners of Love. The ghost kid shrugs and said, "Like I care! Who are you anyway?" The narrator came back on.

_"Cute inquisitive tike isn't he? I'm sure he is dieing to hear all he can about Halfas. Let's not disappoint him! Come on and let me show you the wonders of the Halfa!"_

The ghost kid glares and says, "No really, who are you? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

**Video one: What is a Halfa?**

_"A Halfa is a creature that, in most cases an idiotic human, is transmitted with the DNA of ghost like ourselves. Many different things could happen to this creature if this happens. One, it could gain super ghost powers."_

Scene shows Danny getting zapped in the ghost portal when he first went inside it. "AAARRUUGGHHHHH!" screamed Danny.

"_Two, it could be killed"._

Scene shows Vlad getting running around with ecto-acne. "AAUUUUGGHHHH! THE ECTO-ACNE IS KILLING ME!"

"_And three, it could turn into a big pile of goo."_

Scene shows Danni turning into a pile of ecto-goo. "AAAAUURRRRGGHHHH…splat." Screamed Danni before turning into big pile of goo.

_"No matter what happens, it still hurts like heck."_

"AAAAAARRRRRUUUGGHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed all three.

_"This job is fun."_

**Video two: All Known Halfas**

_"Now if the human survives the transmitted DNA this congralutions! You are now a Halfa! _(Scene shows Danny, Vlad, and Danni in pain and twitching)_. "Oops. Wrong picture…here. _(Shows Danny, Vlad, and Danni smiling and cheering)._ Sadly, however, the Halfas are a dieing race. _(shows Danny, Vlad, and Danni doing a hoedown) _"Who's doing all these pictures? Grrrrrr...let me fix it!" _(shows Danny, Vlad, and Danni crying and looking sad) _"That's better…now as I was saying…yes, the Halfas are a dying species. In fact, in this century alone there are only three know halfas alive!" _(Gasps are heard)

_"One of the three is a Halfa know as Plasmius. Though, to most humans he is known as Vlad Master, also known by the other Halfas as the Fruit Loop._

The scene shows Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. The camera goes inside the mansion into Vlad's bathroom where we can see the outline of Vlad taking a shower through the shower curtains.

_"As you can see, Vlad is the oldest out of the three halfas and judging by way he is horribly singing in the shower, will probably die a loner…unless he gets a cat."_

"Uh? Is someone in here?" shouted Vlad from his shower. He reaches his hand out the shower and gets a towel before sticking his head from behind the shower curtains to see who was talking. His eyes go wide with shock and embarrassment to see that a ghost was viewing him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM!"

_"Oh no! The Halfa has spotted us!"_

Vlad glared at the ghost. "Of course I've spotted you! YOU'RE STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME IN MY BATHROOM!"

_"The Halfa is showing signs of violence. I think he wants us out of his territory of personal grooming."_

"My territory of personal…WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE?" Shouted Vlad shooting a red plasma ball at the camera.

(The scene only shows static, but the sounds of blasting and people screaming are heard in the background. When the camera comes back on we see the back of Danni, walking down the sidewalk. The camera follows behind her.)

_"The second Halfa is the female clone of another. She is the youngest of the Halfas and the most adorable!"_

Danni looks behind her and sees the camera. "You know I can hear you."

_"I mean really, who couldn't love a cute face like that?"_

Danni glared at the camera. "Who are you and why are you following me?"

_"Aaaaaa…the cute baby Halfa is getting angry. Isn't she so cute!"_

Danni growled and raised a fist. "I'm warning you…"

_"Hahhaha! She's is just too…AAAAUUGHGHH!"_ (The camera tips over and all you can see is static. When the static disappears you can see Danni attacking the narrator.)

"STOP FOLLOWING ME STALKER!" screamed Danni chasing after the narrator.

_"AAAUUURRGGHHHHH! SOMEBODY GET HER AWAY FROM ME!"_ screamed the narrator running as fast as he could away from the Halfa clone.

**A couple minutes later…**

_"We're…huff…back. Sheesh… that girl can run fast! Now…the moment you've all been waiting for…the greatest and most famous Halfa of all!...dun de dud dun de dud de dud dun de dud dun de dud dun…(goes on for many minutes)…dun de dud de duuuuuu…**DANNY PHANTOM!**_

The scene shows many different pictures of Danny Phantom. Cheers and wolf whistles from girls are heard. The scene switches to Casper High where Danny and his friends are in Mr. Lancer's class. Everyone in the room is half asleep, including Danny, who was leaning on his elbow, practically asleep and drooling.

_"Look at him! Isn't he just a beautiful creature? So graceful, so noble, so majestic!"_

Danny's elbow slips on his drool and Danny's head comes crashing down on his desk. He jerks his head up, now wide awake, and shouts, "GHOSTS!"

The scene freezes on Danny face and turns black and white as the narrator says, _"Sadly all of these Halfas..."_ Two more black and white pictures join Danny's. One of Vlad's surprised face and the other, Danni's angry one. _"Are going to be the last of there kind unless we can do something to help them. There are a lot of reasons that these Halfas are endangered. Most are directed toward young Daniel here. Here are the reasons…."_

_**One: Is being starved from its natural diet.**_

Scene showed Danny in line to get lunch at school. The lunch lady slaps some grey stuff on his plate and serves the next person. Danny stares at the grey matter and swears that he can see it moving. When he puts it in his mouth, his face turns a nasty color of green and he dashes off to the nearest garbage can.

_**Two: Its habitat is being polluted…**_

Scene shows the inside of Danny's room, where there is junk and garbage at every inch of the floor. There is rotten food on the desk and dirty cloths hanging in the closet and under the bed….EW! WHAT IS THAT!

_**Three: Is being run out by the more dominate species…**_

The scene shows Danny being stuffed into a locker by Dash and Kwan. "Ha! Now all we need is four more geeks and we can beat our last record for stuffing geeks into lockers!" said Dash to Kwan as they ran off to find four more geeks to stuff into the locker with Danny.

_**Four: Failure to adapt to new ideas….**_

Scene shows Mr. Lancer giving out graded test. When he gets to Danny, he glares and hands him a test with a big fat **F** on it. Danny groans and bangs his head repeating against his desk.

**_Five: The most important one of all…..failure to find a mate and repopulate…._**

The scene shows different clips of Danny trying to ask girls out, but failing each time. Like the time he tried to ask Paulina out, but his pants fell down. It also shows clips of when he tried to take care of the flour sack baby. The clips end with the flour sack baby farting in Danny's face.

**_"Remember fellow ghost! Ask not what the Halfa could do to save you, but what you could do to save the Halfa!"_**

_**The End!**_

"So what did you think?" ask Green Spirit switching the light back on. He, Skulker, and the P.E.G had spent the last twenty minutes watching a stupid documentary movie about Halfas. Most of the P.E.G members were in tears after the movie and applauded when it was over.

Skulker, on the other hand, had been driven across the line of insanity at that movie. By the time it was over, his eyes were twitching and his hands were itching to break somebody's neck over. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens that it was finally over.

He glared at Green Spirit and growled, "What do I thing! I thought that movie was a load of…" Suddenly Green Spirit's eyes glowed red, making Skulker stop what he was going to say and smile innocently before stammering, "I thought it was a masterpiece!"

Green Spirit's eyes stopped glowing and he let out a big smile. "Groovy! Now you know what you can do to save the Halfa! Good-Bye!"

"What! You're leaving! Aren't you going to help!" shouted Skulker at the retreating hippies.

Green Spirit turned to Skulker and said, "Sorry dude, we would help you in your noble quest...but we have a life! Good luck though! And like, peace!" And with that Green Spirit and the rest shut the door in Skulker's face.

Skulker glared and muttered, "He's just trying to ruin my life isn't he?"

The door flew open and Green Spirit head popped out and he did a peace sign at Skulker and said, "Amen to that brother! Amen!" before closing it again on Skulker's confused face.

**Strix: Hehehe…I love torturing my favorite characters!**

**Sam: I hate to see what she does to the ones she hates!**

**Strix: Please review!**


	3. Cheerios, Fruitloops, and Cocopuffs

**OPERATION: Save the Halfa!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix: Hi guys! Me and gang back again with the third chapter of this perverted, crazy comedy fic!**

**Sam: No truer words were ever spoken.**

**Danny:(crying) I can't believe it….I WAS GOING TO HAVE A MOTORCYCLE! WHY BUTCH HARTMAN! WHY!**

**Tucker:(pats Danny) Don't worry…maybe later we can go steal Johnny's motorcycle.**

**Strix: Before we start the chapter I want to thank everyone for all the reviews! Thank you! There of some that I need to answer…**

**The Gypsy Queen: Glad you like it!**

**Epona Harper: Sorry about the errors. Glad you like the narrator…I was trying to base him off Steve Irwin. That's my plotbunny!(grabs plot bunny)**

**MarinJayde: Really? Thanks! That's one of the best compliments that I've ever had before!**

**Iaveina: Hehehe…it's fun being mean to Skulker. I loved doing the Halfa's reactions…it was one of my favorite parts of the story.**

**KittyKiChi: Yes that was true! I love the movie and Danni too! I loved making up the reasons! Amen sister! Peace!**

**Wavemaker: Thanks! I loved that part too.**

**Hamster Fan: LOL! Short but sweet…**

**SabreJustice: Trust me….the rest of the chapters are all going to be nuts! I have ideas…so many ideas! Muewhwhaahhah! Oh, may you tell me what a Jimbo stick is?**

**Silvermoonphantom: So you have wished it so shall it be….(monster truck eats your school) Oops…wrong wish!(updates story) Wish granted!**

**Shadow the hedgehog: I know that he is a hybrid, but this is a comedy story and I thought that the word Halfa was funnier to use.**

**Blindyourears: You gotta love the irony.**

**DragonSword35d: Yes, I love torturing Skulker, but mainly because he is my favorite villain. Sorry if you think it's annoying. I have a lot planned for those chapters with him finding a mate. Beware Danny…beware.**

**Sirithiliel: bows Thank you! Thank you! You've been a wonderful reviewer! If only Butch Hartman could use this idea…a girl can dream can't she?**

**Chapter 3: Cheerios, Fruitloops, and Coco-Puffs**

As Skulker found out in the last half hour, life is full of irony…lots and lots of irony. About a half hour ago Skulker was merrily on his way to fulfill his life long dream of destroying Danny Phantom and having that Halfa's pelt by his bedside. Then suddenly the cruel hand of irony hits him full in the face so now instead of destroying Danny Phantom he will have to….save him! Oh the horror! Oh the irony of it all!

Since the group known as P.E.G practically abandoned him, Skulker decided that based on the video, he would only have to do five things to help save Danny from going extinct. One, get him some better food; two, clean up his habitat; three, destroy the dominate species; four, smarten him up; and five, find him a girlfriend.

Skulker decided to start with the first one….finding him better food. Unfortunately, Skulker knew nothing about the eating habits of a normal Halfa teen. Based on his research it consists of a lot of sugar…and fudge. Lots and lots fudge. Wait…never mind, that was the eating habits of Jack Fenton.

Anyway, since Skulker was clueless, he decided to seek the help of a professional. (scene shows Skulker talking to Jazz who is dressed like a therapist.) No! Not that kind of help! Help on teen feeding habits! And we all now that there is only one professional who is brave and daring enough to take on a job like this…the Lunch Lady!

**Location: Giant Lunch Room in Ghost Zone**

"Let me get this straight…you want me to help you help save the ghost boy that I despise and hate with all the meat in my body…cookie?" asked the Lunch Lady, holding out a tray of chocolate chip cookies toward Skulker.

"No…uh…I mean…yes mam." Said Skulker, grabbing a cookie.

The Lunch Lady frowned, "And why actually would I do that?"

Skulker glared. He knew that she would be going to ask this question. Jeez, why did the Ghost boy have to have so many enemies? "Because if I don't save him then I won't be able to hunt him and if I don't get to hunt him then you can't be able to hurt him either! That's why!"

The Lunch Lady's eyes went wide with shock. "You mean that I won't be able to torture him and his friends with meat anymore?"

Skulker narrowed his eyes and smiled cunningly. "You will if you help me help him so you can help me destroy him after we're done helping him."

The Lunch Lady held out her hand. "It's a deal! PREPARE TO FEAST ON MY FURY DANNY PHANTOM….er…I mean…PREPARE TO SURVIVE ON MY FURY DANNY PHANTOM! MUEWAHAHA! Wow…this is ironic uh?"

Skulker took it and they shook on it. After they were done Skulker asked, "Okay, now that you're helping me, tell me what's the natural diet of an average, healthy teen Halfa."

The Lunch Lady let out a laugh and said, "Oh that's easy!" She takes out a huge chart and gets one out one of those pointy sticks. She pointed to a picture of the food pyramid. "Usually one must follow to the rules of the food pyramid in order to have a healthy diet." She said in a gentle motherly tone. Suddenly her eyes glowed red and she let out a growl and bent the stick in half. "BUT THE PYRAMID LIES! IT LIES I TELL YOU! IT SAYS THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE ONLY TWO TO THREE SERVINGS OF MEAT A DAY! IT SAYS TO EAT MORE VEGIES! IT'S ALL A LIE! DON'T BELIEVE IT! THEY CHANGE IT ALMOST EVERY YEAR! IT'S MADE UP OF LIES AND MYTHS! Cake?" She asked, holding out a piece of cake for Skulker.

Skulker, who was shaking with fear at the Lunch Lady's outburst, fearfully shook his head. "N-N-No, t-t-thank you."

The Lunch Lady shrugged her shoulders and continued. "Ahem….as I was saying. But I don't think that the food pyramid is that accurate. Based on my studies, I have found that the healthiest thing a teenage can eat is meat. Lots and lots of meat!"

Skulker blinked and then narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "So…you're saying that to make Danny get a healthy diet he must eat nothing but meat?"

"Lots and lots of meat! I eat it all the time and look how healthy I am!" Cried the Lunch Lady, spreading her arms out.

Skulker stared at her a second and then muttered, "Well…the ghost boy is defiantly going to be easier to catch after this."

"What was that?" she growled, glaring at him.

"Uh…nothing! So…what's the plan?"

**Location: Fenton Works, Amity Park**

"Danny! Get down here before Dad eats your breakfast!" screamed the red-headed, sixteen-year old Jasmine or Jazz. The only reply she got was the sounds of punching and stuff breaking from inside Danny's room

Jazz and Danny's mother, Maddie, stared up at the stairs and said, "I wonder what's keeping Danny. This is the third time this week that he was late for breakfast. I'd better go check on him." She made a move to head up the stairs, but Jazz quickly ran in front of her.

"DON'T GO UP THERE!" She shouted. When her mother looked at her strangely, she quickly added, in a calmer tone, "Uhh…I mean…please. Danny needs his privacy. As a maturing teenager heading toward the road to adulthood, he needs to learn his way to independence." The sound of an explosion was heard. Both Jazz and Maddie glanced upstairs. Jazz then looked at her mother and pushed her back into the kitchen. "And as his parents and his older sister it is our duty to watch him work his way on this solitary…alone…quest at a safe distance. Hopefully, a distance where we can't hear or see him!"

Maddie still wasn't convinced. "I don't know…..the road to independence isn't usually taken until college."

Jazz was suddenly stuck with an idea. "Uh, did I mention that I think Danny has a girlfriend?"

Suddenly Jack entered the room. "He does? HUZZAH! One down and one more to go!" He said looking at Jazz, who was glaring at him. Jack frowned, "Strange, I always thought Jazz would be the first. Oh well!"

Jack's moment of celebration was interrupted by a very tired looking Danny walking in. He looked at his celebrating father, his mother who had a look of joy on her face, and at his sister, who was glancing nervously between him and his parents.

"Uhh…did I miss something?" he asked, before being pulled into a back crushing hug with his mother.

"Oh Danny! I'm so happy for you!" she cried, hugging him tighter.

"Mom….can't….breath…too…much…love." gasped Danny, his face turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

When Maddie let go of him, Jack pulled him aside and said, with a huge smile on his face. "So Danny, who's the lucky girl…and your future ghost hunting partner? It's that Manson girl isn't it? Great choice!"

"WHAT?" cried Danny, trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

Maddie smiled and pulled Jack from him. "Aaaaaa….Jack we're embarrassing him! Come on and let's watch him take that road to independence from a safe distance."

As the two left the room Danny looked at Jazz with the what-the-heck-did-you-tell-them-while-I-was-fighting-ghosts-upstairs look.

Jazz shook her head. "You don't want to know."

Danny grabbed a carton of milk and some cereal. "I don't think I want to." He grabbed a bowl and prepared some breakfast for himself.

He poured some Cheerios into the bowl and poured some milk into it. When he was done, he picked up a spoon and started to eat, but as he took a bite out of his cereal, his eyes wide with shock and he spit it out at Jazz.

Jazz let out a shriek of disgust and surprise as Danny spit his cereal and milk all over her. "Danny! What was that for?" she cried, glaring at him.

Danny wiped a hand across him and mouth and gagged. "My cereal!"

"What about it?" asked Jazz.

"It tasted like meat!" gagged Danny.

Jazz blinked in surprise and took out a spoon and had a bite of the cereal. She chewed it for a second and frowned, "It taste just like Cheerios….have you been eating any Fruitloops lately?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're acting like a fruit loop."

Danny smirked and said, in a British accent, "In a world of Cheerios, I am a Fruit Loop."

Jazz raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait…did you just insult yourself?"

Danny smiled. "No, if I'd insulted myself, I'd call myself a Coco-Puff which is what you are."

Jazz glared and yelled, "I am not a Coco-Puff…I'm a Trix!"

"Shut up you silly rabbit."

**Strix: Hahahahha! I hoped you like the cereal part…me and StarK were calling eachother cereal names yesterday. The next chapter is going to be about Skulker's and the Lunch Lady's plan for Danny new…diet. Please review!**


	4. Meaty Meat Monday!

**OPERATION: Save the Halfa!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Back again with the fourth chapter! Sorry it took so long; this chapter has given me the biggest writer's block. So annoying…..but don't worry! The others I have planned out. This was the only chapter in the story that I had no plan with. That's what happens when you start writing and let your imagination think of different ideas than what you originally wanted. Well, that's life….my life!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 4: Meaty Meat Monday!**

"Danny, what's the big deal? So you're Cheerios tasted a little funny. It's nothing to get worked up over" Said Danny's techo-geek friend, Tucker Foley.

Danny, Tucker, and his Goth friend, Sam, were walking in through the school hallways on their way to lunch. Danny had been telling them about the cereal meat incident.

"It wasn't just funny! It tasted just like meat…raw meat!" cried Danny, throwing his hands into the air.

"WHAT! THAT'S HORRIBLE!!" shrieked Sam, shivering at the thought of eating raw meat. Suddenly a though hit her. "Hey, wait…how do you know what raw meat taste like?"

Danny chose to ignore that question. "The deal is that the cereal wasn't my only problem today. Earlier I when to me a snack out of the snack machine and it tasted like meat! I was chewing some bubble gum and what did it taste like? Meat! Heck, even the water from the school's water fountain tasted like meat!" cried Danny, heading toward the water fountain. He pushed the knob and stepped back to let his friends try.

Tucker pushed Sam out of the way and leaped toward it. "Allow me Danny! Anything to help a friend!" Tucker took a big gulp of the water and then spit it out all over Sam and Danny.

"Hey!" screamed the both of the, all wet, each glaring at Tucker.

"Ah! I told you! How did it taste Tuck?" asked Danny.

Tucker seemed too disgusted to speak. "It…It…It…"

"Yes?!" asked his two friends.

"It…It…It…"

"Spit it out!"

Tucker let out a cry of despair. "It tasted like….WATER! NORMAL UNMEATLY WATER! IT ISN'T FAIR!" He wept sadly.

Danny and Sam slapped their hands across their face in frustration. Sam glanced at Danny and said, "Look Danny, maybe it's all in your head…or the food here is finally starting to show its true nature."

Danny rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well I hope it stops soon. I've never been sicker of meat before."

Sam smirked, "Hey, you can always become a recto-vegetarian like me."

Tucker heard her and let out another cry of despair. "NO DANNY! DON'T DO IT! DON'T CROSS OVER TO THE DARK, RABBIT-FOOD EATING SIDE!"

Danny let out a gag. "Yeah, right! I don't even consider that stuff food!"

Sam frowned, but followed her friends into the lunch room.

**In the Lunch room…**

Danny looked at his lunch tray, which was filled with a pile of what looked like gray pudding. Did they make gray pudding? How did they get it to that nasty shade of grey? Couldn't they make it blue or red, any color that didn't make it look like a pile of tar? All these questions were crossing the minds of the students of Casper High…all expect Danny's.

"Danny, it looks like you're more afraid of the lunch food than usual." Commented Tucker, digging into his own gray matter.

"I'm trying to decide whether this will taste like meat or like the usual tasteless goo that it usually is." Replied Danny, poking the gray stuff with a spork.

Sam sighed and took out a carrot. "Danny, if you are worried that you're food is going to taste like raw meat again, then eat this." She handed him a carrot. "Don't worry, I've tasted it, and it tastes just like a regular, all healthy, nonmeat carrot."

Tucker leaned toward Danny and whispered. "I still say you should chuck it out."

Danny stared at the carrot and, deciding that it was normal, took a bite out of it. Sam watched him chew it and smirked. "See, I told you."

Suddenly Danny's eyes went big and he spit out the carrot, all over Tucker and Sam.

Tucker stared at the chewed carrots on his shirt and screamed, "THE NONMEATYNESS! IT BURNS!"

Sam glared and said, "Let me guess…it taste just like meat?"

Danny nodded. Tucker jumped up and grabbed the carrot. "WOOHOO! Meat!" He took a bite out of the carrot and then spit it out, all over Sam and Danny. "THE NONMEATYNESS! IT BURNS MY TONGUE!"

Sam and Danny wiped the carrot bits off them and glared. "Just for the record, that's the third time I've had food spit on me today." Sam said.

"I don't get it," said Danny, "Why is it that all the food that I eat taste like meat and it doesn't for you guys?"

Sam thought for a second, "I know it is...wait! I think I have an idea!" She grabbed another carrot and handed it to Danny.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "If you think I'm going to eat that after the last one I…"

"No!" cried Sam, giving the carrot to Danny. "I need you to feed the carrot to me."

Tucker laughed, "AAhhhh…what's the matter? Little Sammykins needs big boy Danny to help feed her?" Sam stuck an apple in his mouth to shut him up. "Just do it!"

Danny shrugged his shoulders and placed the carrot into Sam's mouth. She chewed it for a second. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she spit out the carrot, all over Danny and Tucker.

"Hey! Only we can spit food!" the two cried.

Sam wiped her tongue. "THE MEATNESS! IT BURNS MY RECYCLE-VEGETAITION SELF!" she screamed.

Danny's eyes widened as the realization hit him. "I get it! Only the foods that I touch taste like meat."

"Just like the whole golden hand thing." Sam said.

Tucker's eyes went wide and grabbed Danny by the shoulders and shook him. "Why didn't you get this ghost power sooner!? Turn everything I touch into gold…or meat! I'm okay with either."

Danny pushed Tucker away. "Tucker, I'm not doing this! But I do think that a ghost is."

"But who?" ask Tucker.

Sam glared. "Oh I don't know. Who is it that we know that loves meat and hates Danny?"

"The Lunch Lady." The three said together in a monotone voice.

Danny still was confused. "But why!? I haven't done anything to her….at least not lately."

Tucker rolled his eyes at his clueless friend and said, "Dude, when do your enemies ever had a reason to torture you? Let's face it; you're like their favorite punching bag."

Danny glared at Tucker and said, "You know, amazingly, I don't think that helps."

Sam poked her spork through her salad angrily and said, "Danny's right Tucker! We have to find a way to stop this curse! There is no way that I'm letting my best friend be tortured by horrible meat!" With this she started stabbing her salad in a furious manner, spraying lettuce leaves everywhere.

"DOES ANYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MEAT!?"

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and about every kid in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and looked up. Floating near the ceiling was the Lunch Lady, staring at the kids.

For a second, everyone was silent, and then Mikey let out a high pitched scream and cried, "GHOST! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" That started the riot. Students started screaming and most ran out of the room.

Danny stood up. "Guys, cover me!" he said as he jumped inside a trash can and transformed into the much more heroic, Danny Phantom.

He flew up to the Lunch Lady and shouted, "What evil scheme are you up to, Lunch Lady?"

The Lunch Lady had a blank look on her face. "Evil scheme? What are you talking about? I haven't done anything bad….not to you!" she said, innocently.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah right! Next thing you're going to tell me is that you've decided to marry Undergrowth and become a vegetarian! There has to be an evil scheme! Why else would you make everything I touch taste like meat!?"

The Lunch Lady brightened and smiled. "Oh, so you've figured out that I did that! Nice little spell, isn't it? Makes everything the person considers food into meat. No need to thank me! Only doing my duty as a Lunch Lady for young teens."

Sam stood up and yelled furious at the Lunch Lady, "Thank you? Why would he thank you for making everything he touches turn into disgusting, horrible, vile…." She was quickly silenced by Tucker, who placed a hand over her mouth and shouted up at the Lunch Lady, "What she means is…..THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"TUCKER!"

"What!? It could be useful, having everything you touch turn into meat! Think about Thanksgiving!"

Danny shook his head and turned to the Lunch Lady. "Look, I know you might have had good intentions…whatever they may be…..but I really don't need this much meat in my diet….or my life."

The Lunch Lady blinked and asked, "Are you saying you don't like that gift that I generously gave you?"

"Uhhhh….yes?"

The Lunch Lady's eyes went red with fury as she grabbed Danny and screamed, "THEN IF YOU WON'T FEED ON MY MEAT, YOU WILL HAVE TO FEED ON MY FURY, HALFA!"

Danny blinked and muttered, "Why does it seem like everything_ any_ lunch lady tries to feed me wants to hurt me?"

The Lunch Lady growled at made a couple little meat monster come alive. She pointed at Danny and ordered, "Be a couple of dears and grab that Halfa, will you? SO WE CAN STUFF MEAT DONE HIS THROAT!"

The meat monsters shrieked and headed towards Danny. Danny glanced at them and muttered, "Great…more meat!" before flying away as fast as he could. The meat monsters gleefully continued to chase him. Tucker and Sam watched from a safer distance.

"We've gotta help him." Stated Sam from behind a trash can. She pulled a piece of banana peeling out her hair and asked, "And why are we hiding behind a trash can?"

"No clue. It seemed the safest place at the time." Answered Tucker.

"What time? Five seconds ago? Hey! Is this the tofu salad I gave you last week as a get well present?" asked Sam.

"Uhhhhh…."

"It _is_! Tucker! I dare you throw away a perfectly good tofu salad!" cried Sam accusingly at Tucker.

"Sam, no offense, but, to me, _no_ tofu salad is perfectly good."

"Uh, guys? A little help here?!" cried Danny, dodging the meat monsters, who were now launching themselves at Danny from the lunch tables. One managed to grab hold of his leg.

"Coming Danny!" cried Tucker, rushing off to help Danny, but was stopped by Sam.

"Hold it, mister!" growled Sam, placing her hand in front of Tucker. She turned to Danny and said, "Sorry Danny, but Tucker has some explaining to do!"

"SAM!" cried Tucker and Danny.

"You are not talking your way out of this one, Tucker!" snapped Sam, ignoring Danny fighting to get the meat monster off him. "Really, I worked good and hard on that tofu salad, the least you could do is have the decency to try it!"

"But Sam…" began Tucker, watching as the other meat monster grab hold of Danny's other leg.

"No buts!" cried Sam, holding up the stinking, rotten tofu salad. "This is a delicious tofu salad that I expect you to eat!"

"No!" cried Tucker, pointing at Danny, who was now having trouble staying in the air, with two meat monsters overcoming his sense of balance.

"Yes, Tucker! I expect you eat it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But…."

"TRY IT!"

"WATCH OUT!" Yelled Danny as he completely lost his sense of balance and fell head first in….

"My tofu salad!" cried Sam, watching as Danny land head first the disgusting mess.

"YES! THE TOFU SALAD! Uh, I mean…I'm truly sorry about the salad, Sam." Lamented Tucker, though secretly glad that he didn't have to endure the disgusting creation that Sam had made him after he had recovered from his trip to the hospital.

Danny left his head, with was covered with the disgusting, rotten goo and smacked his lips together for a moment. Then the horrible taste filled his mouth and sent him into a horrible series of spasms.

"_Eek! Gross! Disgusting! I'm poisoned! Inform the National Poison Department! Call the school nurse! Sue the Soy Bean Farm! I'm dying!" _Cried Danny, clutching his throat in horror.

The Lunch Lady gasped and cried, "See! This is what happens when you give people false meat! I'm so glad I decided to place that meat spell on him."

Sam's eyes widened with realization. "Wait! Meat spell?" She ran over to Danny, grabbed him by the shirt, and shook him. "Danny! Danny! Focus! You said that everything you touched tasted like horrible meat!"

"Yes, horrible meat, but not as horrible as whatever that was!" moaned Danny, his face turning green.

"But that's the thing, Danny! It didn't taste like meat, didn't it!?"

Danny blinked, stood up, all the pain of the horrible taste forgotten, and commented, "You're right. I wonder why?"

Sam smiled triumphantly. "Well I do! The Lunch Lady said that she put a spell on you so that everything you _consider_ food to taste like meat!"

"And Danny _does not_ consider that whatever it is to be food!" gagged Tucker. "The spell must be broken!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed the Lunch Lady, enraged. "You broke my spell! You shall pay! You shall…." Suddenly she paused and said, in a gentle tone. "On second thought, let us finish this another time. Bye!" With that, the Lunch Lady and her two Meat Monsters disappeared in a flash, leaving the three teens utterly and sincerely confused.

"Well," said Tucker, "That was one of our weirdest experiences."

"Agreed." Agreed Sam.

Danny smiled and said, "Well, at least my taste buds are back to normal."

Suddenly the principal's voice came on on the school speakers. "**_Attention students. Because of the recent ghost attack, which destroyed almost all the food except for the last year's lunch meat, this week's entire lunch shall be 'Mystery Meat Week!' It is called 'Mystery Meat' because….well….we're not sure when the expiration date was on them. Oh well! Have a great lunch this week!"_**

**Strix: I am too cruel! Again, sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	5. Boomy VS the Tofu Monster

**OPERATION: Save the Halfa!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Mooniwng: Happy New Years everyone! Since its New Year's night, I have to stay up to midnight and since I was bored I decided to update. As my New Year's resolution, I vow to update my stories faster then ever! Hope you enjoy!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this new chapter to my new kitten, Boomerang or Boomy. He's so sweet and cute!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Danny Phantom, but I do own Boomerang and all his awesomeness!**

**Chapter 5: Boomy VS The Tofu Monster**

_**1. Improve Halfa's diet.**_

Skulker slashed a big check mark next it and continued to look at the rest of the, "**Things I have to Do to Save the Halfa So I Can Hunt Him" **list. Okay, so the _improve the_ _Halfa's diet_ hadn't gone as planned, but he still got a full day of meat! That was good….right? And thanks to the Lunch Lady, the halfa and his friends would get a full week of……er….something meat looking.

That was the point, right?

"Okay, what do we need to do know?" asked the Ghost Lady, looking over Skulker's shoulder. She spotted the list. "What in the name of prime ribs is that?"

Skulker hid the list and growled, "None of your business!" He looked at the next thing on the list.

_**2. Clean up his territory.**_

He narrowed his eyes and growled in rage when he realized what that meant….HE HAD TO CLEAN THAT BRAT'S ROOM! Of all the embarrassing things he'd had ever done, this was going to be the most embarrassing!

Skulker got up and sighed. If he had to do it, he'd do it quickly and without anybody seeing him doing it. He started to fly off, but the Lunch Lady stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"As I said before….NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He growled. The Lunch Lady quickly grabbed the list from him and read it. Then she started laughing.

"HAHHAHAHAHA! You…HAHHA….have to….AHAHAH…clean that kid's room? HAHHAHA!" she hollered, laughing between words.

"GIVE ME THAT!" He took back the list, crumpled it into a ball, and ate it. Then he glared at the laughing Lunch Lady and glared. "Are you done?"

"Hold up a second, dear." She said, before exploding into another round of laughter that lasted two minutes. She at last wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and said, "Okay, I'm done now."

"Good. Then you can come and help me!" He growled.

The Lunch Lady looked shocked. "Me? Cleaning? Sorry, but I'm the Lunch Lady! Not the Janitor Ghost! I have no idea how to clean…only cook."

"Then do you know any ghost that _can?_"

"Well…….there is one."

* * *

"You have **_got_** to be kidding me." Muttered Skulker, not believing who the Lunch Lady wanted him to get help from.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"This is a joke!" growled Skulker at the Lunch Lady. "Me? The greatest Hunter in the universe get help from," He pointed at the Box Ghost. "_HIM?"_

The Lunch Lady placed her hands on her hips and glared at Skulker. "What? He's good with storing stuff. He can help."

"HELP WITH WHAT!?" shouted the Box Ghost, he lowered his voice and asked, "No, I'm serious. What's going on?"

Skulker was silent. It was embarrassing enough to have to need help….but what was _really _embarrassing was what he need help _with_! Luckily, it was the Lunch Lady that answered for him.

"Skulker, here, isn't allowed to hunt the Halfa Danny because he's an endangered species. The only way to be able to hunt him is to help repopulate the Halfa species, since there's only three known alive." The Lunch Lady explained.

"………." The Box Ghost just stared at her in confusion.

Skulker sighed and said, "To **_destroy_** the Halfa, we have to **_help _**the Halfa. Got it, you idiot."

It took a couple of seconds before this small piece of information reached the dim ghost's brain. When it finally did, he had to take another few seconds to decipher what he was saying.

Finally, by miracle, he was able to understand what Skulker had said. He replied, "WHY SHOULD I, THE BOX GHOST, WANT TO HELP THE HALFA! HE IS MY ENEMY AS HE IS YOURS!...I THINK!"

Skulker growled impatiently and said, "Because if **_I_** can't hunt him, then **_she_** can't torture him with meat, and if she can't torture him with meat, then **_you_** can't annoy him with boxes! Got it?"

"No…no boxes?" he whimpered.

"No, now are you with us or not? I don't have all day; I still have three more things to do on the list."

"I, THE BOX GHOST, AM WITH YOU! BEWARE!"

"This is going to be a long list…….."

* * *

**At Fenton House…..**

"Danny! Jazz! Come in the kitchen now!" screamed Jack Fenton, from inside the kitchen. He smiled in excitement as his two kids entered the kitchen. He noticed that Danny had a greenish look on his face.

Hmmm…probably just hormones.

"What's the matter, dad?" asked Jazz, sitting down at the table.

"I'm glad you asked!" Jack said, "I want you and Danny to be the first to see this new invention I've working on!"

Danny groaned and held his stomach. "Uhh…dad, can it wait until later?" He shuddered as his stomach let out a grumbling, probably complaining about the school lunch.

Jack clapped his son on the back, almost knocking him over, and said, "Nonsense! Why wait until later when it's been tested when you can try it out now, without being tested?" He ran over to the shelf and got an item that was covered with a white cloth.

"Kids, be prepare to witness the greatness of….THE GHOST GABBER POINT TWO!" He tore the cloth off and revealed a newer version of the first Ghost Gabber.

Both Danny and Jazz raised an eyebrow. "And…what's the difference?" asked Danny.

"This one deciphers what a ghost says in more detail…..and it's shinier." He blinked and thrusted it into Danny's face. "Try it!"

Danny sighed and muttered, "Boo."

The Ghost Gabber. 2 started to vibrate and lights blinked on and off on it. A monotone female voice said, "Boo…" then the machine shuddered and a man's rough voice came on it.

"_Boo? What do you **'beepin'** mean boo? What the **'beepin' 'beep'** are you? A **'beepin'** idiot!?" _Before the machine could say more, Jack quickly turned it off.

Jazz had Danny's ears covered, but his eyes were still wide with shock at what the machine had said to him. Both he and Jazz stared at Jack in disbelief.

Jack rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and said, "Heheh….uh…I guess I shouldn't have let it next to the television when Maddie and I were watching the Dane Cook marathon. Hehe…sorry?"

Jazz uncovered Danny's ears and watched as he fell to the ground in shock. She turned to her father and said, "Dad, would it hurt to make something that didn't have anything to do with ghost?"

To her surprise, Jack replied, "Well….there was this one invention I made in college."

"An invention? A non-ghost invention?!" asked Jazz in delight. "Do you still have it?"

"I guess I could show you…." Jack said as he headed to the basement.

Danny crawled back into sitting position on the table, only to be dragged back on his feet by Jazz. "Come on Danny!"

* * *

**_"Knock, knock!"_**

Maddie looked up from the experiment she was working on, in the living room. "Jack, kids! May you get that?" she called out. There was only silence.

**"_Knock, knock!"_**

She sighed, and set her tools down. Look's like she would have to answer the door herself. She opened the door a crack and peered out. There were two men wearing long, ugly brown coats and some black bowler hats that completely covered their faces.

"Uh…hello? Can I help you?" she asked.

The shorter of the two, lifted his arms and shouted, "I AM THE BOX…" He was quickly punched by his partner, who whispered, "Shut it!"

The one that had punched the short one turned to Maddie and said, "Er…good morning, human female! And congratulations! You have won the "Best Mother of a Halfa" reward!"

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember entering a "Best Mother of a Halfa' contest….and what's Halfa?"

The tall man started to laugh. "Hahhah…well of course you don't! But you won, and that's all that matters, right?" He pushed her out the door and handed her coupon. "Now here's your prize and…..goodbye!" With that he grabbed his partner and closed the door inside the Fenton house, leaving Maddie alone outside.

Maddie got an angry expression on her face and growled, "Now wait just a sec….oh, is this a couple for a free manicure? I'm in!" With that she started to head to the nearest beauty salon.

* * *

**Inside….**

As soon as Maddie Fenton was gone, the Box Ghost and Skulker quickly got rid of their ridiculous disguise. Skulker growled and turned to the Box Ghost. "Why actually did we have to disguise ourselves when we could have just gone invisible?"

"BECAUSE, I, THE BOX GHOST…" Skulker slapped a hand over the Box Ghost's mouth and said, "Forget I asked. Let's just get this over with."

The two headed upstairs and began to look for Danny's room. Skulker was checking out a hall closet when he heard the Box Ghost scream, "I FOUND IT!"

Skulker ran into the room where the Box Ghost was screaming from, looked inside, and said, "I don't think this is the Halfa's room."

The Box Ghost frowned and asked, "Why would you think that?"

The room was pink and had stuffed animals all over it. The Box Ghost picked up a loose bra and inspected it. "Hmm…I wonder what a Halfa would need this for?"

Skulker growled and grabbed the Box Ghost. "Let's go!" He dragged the idiotic ghost to the room next to Jazz's room, which turned out to be Danny's.

As soon as Skulker and the Box Ghost opened the door to Danny's room, they fell to ground, gagging and barely able to breath due to the stink that fouled up the atmosphere in his room.

Luckily, Skulker was able to kick the door shut, blocking anyway for the stink to escape. "I…….think we…need to get prepared."

A couple minutes later, both Skulker and the Box Ghost walked into Danny's room, fully equipped with gas mask and air fresheners. After using about ten cans of pine fresh air fresher and opening the window, they were able to breathe without the gas masks on.

"When was the last time that kid cleaned this room?!" Skulker said, looking at the mess. Clothes were everywhere, along with garbage, homework, rotten food, and stuff that couldn't be identified.

"I think something died in here." Stated the Box Ghost. He watched a cockroach crawl across the floor and screamed, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" A pair of dirty underwear hit him in the face.

"Shut up and start picking up this stuff!" Skulker growled, grabbing a pile of clothes and setting it inside a box. "Stupid whelp….he better not complain the next time I try and slay him. Ungrateful, little….." He looked up and saw that the Box Ghost wasn't doing anything.

"Hello? Didn't you hear me? I said help!" snarled Skulker.

The Box Ghost didn't reply. All he did was stand….er… float there without moving. He didn't even look at Skulker. This unnerved Skulker, for some reason. He decided to investigate.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. The Box Ghost turned his head to face him and had a look of terror on his face. He gestured Skulker to be silent and come closer. Skulker floated next to the Box Ghost and saw the Box Ghost point towards a darkened corner. Skulker glanced in that direction and gasped.

There, creeping in the corner, was the most horrible, disgusting, scary, freaky, terrible, hideous thing he had ever seen. He could barely look at it without gagging. Most people would have fainted dead away at the sight of it. It was….it was….

Rotten tofu salad…..

Oh, you thought we've seen the last of it, haven't you? Oh no…its still here. Apparently, Sam also made Danny a tofu salad too, but unlike Tucker, who tried to dispose of it immediately, Danny….poor clueless Danny…decided to just leave it in his room. There it rotted for months, until it got hold of some ecto-plasma. After consuming this, it started to mutate into something horrible.

And now it found some prey…..

A strange gurgling sound came from it as it slithered towards the two misfortunate ghosts. Finally…some prey for his master. "**_Pppprrrreeyyyy."_**

Both Skulker and the Box Ghost got a WTF look on their faces and started to back away. The tofu salad crawled closer to them. "**_pprrrreeyyy…nneeeeeedd preeeyyyyy."_**

Skulker got out his gun. "No body makes prey out of me! Get lost!" With that he blasted the tofu salad into the closet, where the Box Ghost quickly locked it in.

"BEWARE TOFU! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Keep that up, and you're going in with it."

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

While Skulker and the Box Ghost wee dealing with their tofu problem, Jack was showing Danny and Jazz his first non-ghost invention in the basement.

"You see, kids," He began, "back when I was young and naïve like Danny here, I came up with this idiotic idea to make an invention to save world hunger…or something stupid like that." He got out a weird looking device. "So I came up with this."

Danny and Jazz stared at it. "What is it?" asked Jazz.

"I call it the fudge-Doubler." Jack answered. He put a sandwich inside the machine and it started to beep and blink with activity. "You see, the idea was that it would multiple anything I put in it. Food…clothes….anything!"

"So what went wrong?" asked Danny.

"Well….:" began Jack. The machine stopped clicking and another sandwich popped out. Danny grabbed it and took a bite. He chewed it and paused, before crying out, "Oh my gosh! Its fudge!"

Jack smiled and patted Danny on the back. "And that's why it's called the Fudge-Doubler. Makes copies of everything, but makes it into fudge….lots and lots of fudge."

Jazz leaned over and whispered in Danny's ear. "So that's where he gets all the fudge!"

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

After the tofu incident, Skulker and the Box Ghost got most of the room pretty decent looking. The only places left to clean were the closet, where the killer tofu was currently being kept, and under Danny's bed. And since neither wanted to face the tofu, they decided to do the bed.

Skulker peeped under the bed and sniffed. "Ew…smells like something died down there."

"REALLY? WHERE!?" shouted the Box Ghost, zooming under the bed. A few seconds later, he shouted, "BOX!" He came up with an old dusty shoe box in his hands.

"Give me that!" growled Skulker, grabbing the old box and saw some writing on it. He began to read it. "Here lies Boomy…Danny's dead gerbil that I accidentally killed….Danny, if you are reading this, then it's my science project….ignore the first part. Signed Tucker."

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" shouted the Ghost Box, jumping up and down in excitement at finding a mysterious box.

Skulker shrugged and opened it. The box started to glow an eerie green glow. Both Skulker and the Box Ghost leaned forward to have a closer look at what was inside the box. Suddenly a green haze came from it and took the form of…..

A gerbil.

A ghost one to be precise.

"I'm taking that this is Boomy." Commented Skulker, looking at the cute little green gerbil. It started to sniff around. Skulker let out a grin. "You know, this guy's kinda cute….I wonder if I can hunt you?"

Suddenly Boomy blinked and started to grow. His fur grew longer and his paws grew razor sharp claws. After a couple seconds he was so big that he reached the ceiling and his eyes glowed blood red. He looked at the two ghosts and growled.

"BEWAREEEE!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the Box Ghost as Boomy made a lunge at him. Both he and Skulker screamed and ran into the closet to hide from the wrath of Boomy the ghost gerbil.

However…they forgot about the other thing with a wrath that was currently in the closet…..

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! TOFU!" screamed the two as they flew out of the closet with the monster tofu right behind them. The monster tofu saw Boomy and growled.

**_"Pppppprreeeyyyy!"_** it screeched lunging at Boomy, who started to try and eat the tofu. The two started an all out fight, destroying most of the room that Skulker and the Box Ghost had worked so hard to clean.

"Okay, this is getting too weird for my book!" shouted Skulker, dodging the bits of rubble and tofu that was flying. "This room is clean enough! Let's go!" With that, Skulker grabbed the Box Ghost and they flew off.

As soon as Skulker and the Box Ghost left, Danny walked into his room, drinking a Caprisun. As soon as he walked in, he saw the ghost gerbil and the monster tofu fighting and destroying his room.

The two stopped fighting and stared at him.

He stared at them.

They stared back.

Silence.

He pointed at the ghost gerbil. "Uhhh….Boomy?"

Boomy nodded.

He then pointed at the tofu monster. "Tofu salad that Sam made me?"

"**_Pppppprreeeeeyyyy massssttttterrrrr."_**

More silence.

Danny looked at the Caprisun in his hand and turned it over, watching as its contains dripped to the floor. "Carry on…"

Danny slammed the door shut and walked away with the sounds of the fight still going on behind him. Jazz walked past him and heard the sounds. She glanced at Danny with a questioning expression on her face.

"You don't want to know…"

**Strix Moonwing: Hehehe, yeah, I had to add the tofu salad! I'm sorry if you don't get the Dane Cook joke, let's just say that he's a comedian that says alot of cuss words, but he's stinkin' hilarious! Well, I hope you liked it and I hope that you have a great New Year's night! Please review!**


End file.
